Conventionally, a mobile communication terminal that can be carried, such as a mobile phone, a personal handy-phone system (PHS) terminal, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a communication device installed in a mobile object, such as a vehicle, a ship, and an airplane, can receive content such as music data and video data, via wireless communication, and replay the received content. For example, a wireless communication system that enables a user to enjoy audio outputted from a speaker by receiving and reproducing radio broadcast waves and a wireless communication system that can receive and reproduce digital content such as video data and music data from a predetermined server, via a digital communication network and the like, are known.
However, a content distributing system for radio broadcasts and other broadcasting formats provides an unspecified number of users with the same program (content). There is a problem in that the user is not always able to enjoy the content the user wishes to view and hear. To solve problems such as this, many content distributing systems are known that can perform on-demand-type content distribution taking into consideration user preferences.
For example, in Patent Document 1, below, a content distribution network system is disclosed that monitors a content preference state of a user and stores content highly preferred by the user in a content storing unit disposed in a location closest to a user terminal in a network configuration.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-30087 (Paragraph 0018 to Paragraph 0024 and FIG. 2)
However, in a conventional content distributing system, there is a problem in that the user is not necessarily able to view and listen to a desired content when the user wishes. In addition, although the content is distributed depending on user preferences, there is a problem in which, when only the user preferences are taken into consideration, the same or similar contents may be distributed all the time.
In addition, the content distribution is performed without taking into consideration the time at which the user can view and listen to the content. For example, when the user is viewing and listening to the content on an on-board content receiving and reproducing device, there is a problem in that the user reaches a destination during the content distribution and is forced to stop viewing and listening to the content halfway. Furthermore, there is a problem in that the user cannot receive the content in a location with a poor communication environment. As a result, the content is cut off and the content distribution cannot be performed.